


Pink Panties

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl





	Pink Panties

“Itachi, could you come here for a minute?” Sasuke called from the crack in his bedroom door. The younger Uchiha had been late coming in from school stating mysteriously that he had some business to take care of before he came home and that he didn’t need Itachi to escort him.

“What is it Sasuke?” Itachi muttered rolling his eyes and feeling quite put out that he had to get up from his restful location on his bed. He tossed his phone down and sighed loudly as he slid arduously from the mattress. 

“Come here… I’ve got something to show you…”

Itachi ambled down the hallway to his brother’s bedroom. Sasuke coaxed him in and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Itachi glared at his little brother. “This better be good, otouto.”

“I’ll let you be the judge of that,” Sasuke purred, slowly unbuttoning his white school uniform shirt, simpering at Itachi as each subsequent button came open, revealing a pink lace-up corset that fit snugly around his mid-section, accentuating the pinkness of his erect nipples above the upper seam of the sexy undergarment. 

Itachi felt the blood rushing wildly to his cock and he palmed his length with the heel of his hand giving it a little much needed friction. “Okay, otouto,” he breathed, “you’ve got my attention.”

“I bought this for you today after school,” he leered at Itachi, tweaking his nipples sexily before letting his dress shirt fall to the floor with a whisper. “Want to see the rest?”

Itachi closed the short distance between them and took Sasuke in a sultry kiss, licking and biting at Sasuke’s smaller mouth hungrily, causing the boy to moan, arching against his brother’s harder more masculine body. He snaked one arm around his little brother’s slender waist, marveling at the effeminate bone structure against him, as he toyed with one rosy nipple, twisting it between his thumb and middle finger.

“Show me…” he purred against Sasuke’s soft black hair, breathing in Sasuke’s sweet smell. 

Itachi reluctantly released his brother from his grasp and allowed him to back slowly a few feet backwards until he was leaning against the foot of the bed. He turned his back to Itachi, and the older Uchiha found his gaze falling magnetically to the black trousers that clung beautifully to Sasuke’s slender, but _oh-so-perfectly-round_ ass, and he couldn’t help but notice pink lace peeking out from where his leather belt threaded through the belt loops of his uniform pants that sit lovingly on his hips.

He watched with a faintly open mouth, his eyes glazing over quickly with heated lust as his baby brother deftly unfastened the expensive dress trousers they wore to the elite private school they attended, and observed them as they fell quietly to the floor creating a black puddle for Sasuke’s long lean legs to step out of. 

Seeing Sasuke’s ass exposed like that made Itachi feel completely breathless. It was something about the way those two tiny pink straps framed each side of that succulent cleft, something about the way the delicate garter belt held those lacey pink thigh-highs up with those metal clips… and something about the way his hips looked adorned like that. 

But that was all of naught when his baby brother turned around slowly, sweetly nibbling on his forefinger looking completely shy and seductive all at the same time, his cheeks blushing profusely, and Itachi saw the front of those tiny pink lace panties.

He very nearly lost his breath as wave after wave of heat washed over him as he saw what covered his brother’s momentarily flaccid cock was nothing more than just a small satiny patch of fabric with a sewn slit down the middle of it, perfect for playing peek-a-boo.

He didn’t move. He couldn’t move. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched his baby brother’s trembling hands move down to release his soft pink member through the little split in the satin. 

“Mmm… Sasuke,” Itachi licked his lips nervously. Sasuke always seemed to find new and exciting ways to turn him inside out with lust, and this time had just seriously taken the cake. He had never seen his otouto look more fuckable than he did right then.

Sasuke slid up onto the bed to sit so Itachi had a full view of his body, spreading his legs wide apart so that Itachi could see everything. His cock was already beginning to lengthen and swell simply beneath the weight of his brother‘s stare on it, and Itachi’s length was pressing ever harder against his sleep pants. 

Itachi reached out a finger to trace over Sasuke’s plump well-rounded balls that were protruding deliciously from the hole now, framed sweetly by all that satin and lace. His fingertips found their way up the growing length that had begun to weep a tender pearl of precome from it’s heated darkening crown. 

Itachi thumbed at the slit of his brother‘s cock, spreading his secretions slickly across it, pressing into it, making Sasuke’s hips buck slightly at the sensation. 

“Nnnh… do you like what you see, Itachi?” Sasuke teased his older brother. 

“No… otouto… I don’t like what I see…” he looked up to catch Sasuke’s pouty whimper. “… I _love_ what I see… and I want to _fuck_ what I see…” his words drifted off and his needful actions quickly took over. 

Itachi pushed Sasuke’s legs back as far as they would go exposing his tiny pink pucker and leaned in to lap at the warmly heated flesh between his cheeks. Long languorous licks mingled with the alternate thrusting of his tongue and tender kisses from his lips against Sasuke’s greedy quivering hole made Itachi crazy with desire. The noises that spilled from his otouto’s mouth and throat seemed to take on a life of their own as throaty growls and begging whimpers seemed to float like spirits, heavily in the quietness of Sasuke’s bedroom. 

The older boy groaned at the taste of his brother’s ass on his lips, on his tongue, purred in appreciation at the way Sasuke’s cock had swelled so, until it resembled a huge piece of pink fleshy fruit sitting in the midst of all that satin and lace… a ripe sweet succulent fruit that needed to be eaten. 

Sasuke felt his brother’s hungry mouth sliding along his heated column of hardness, tasting, licking and hold it in his hands like it was the greatest treasure on earth. A thing that he dearly needed to consume. 

“Mmmn… fuck… otouto…” he whimpered between tastes and sucks, “… I never knew you could make me this horny…” 

Sasuke’s cock was aching now at his brother’s touches, begging to release. His arousal was thrumming hard and fast through his veins as Itachi’s skillful mouth bobbed up and down on his rod, over and over and over again, drawing him along that alluring road of pleasure. 

Sasuke could feel the tight hot feeling winding up inside him, preparing to erupt into Itachi’s mouth, and he gripped at Itachi’s long flowing locks of hair that tickled his hips and thighs with his every movement adding to his enjoyment.

“Nnnh… Itachi… I’m gonna…come…” The first spurt went into Itachi’s mouth who hummed in appreciation of his brother’s cream, but pulled off and let him shoot warm wet ribbons and splatters of come, completely soiling his pretty pink panties.

“Oh… god… Sasuke… you are _so_ fucking sexy…” Itachi moaned as his fingers were slipping through Sasuke’s spent load before it even had time to cool, and using it to slick his large throbbing cock. 

“Bend over for me, Sasuke,” Itachi commanded him and Sasuke did so raising his ass high into the air for his aniki to have perfect access to his hole. 

Too far gone, Itachi didn’t even bother to prepare him. If he waited any longer, he would surely hurt Sasuke. He decided to enter him while he had an ounce of composure left in him. 

He spread the pale smooth ass cheeks wide apart, shoved one wet finger in, making haste to ream him out quickly. With his other fingers he couldn’t resist popping one of the thin spaghetti straps that ran alongside Sasuke’s crack and criss-crossed just beneath his ball sack. 

Sasuke whimpered at the sharp sting of the elastic popping against his overly sensitized flesh… “please fuck me nii-san… fuck me hard.”

Itachi murmured a string of obscenities as he positioned his engorged head against Sasuke’s needy pucker and pushed in. 

“Oh… yeah…” Sasuke groaned as Itachi began his hard lovemaking with the only one he could ever love.

~ ~ ~

Afterwards, they lay together on the bed, Sasuke half snoozing, still wearing his girly underwear and snuggled against his aniki, and Itachi staring out at the full moon through the bedroom window, bathing them both in a soft silvery glow.

Itachi smiled to himself and chuckled at the sheer creativity of his little brother. Itachi himself would have never thought that pair of lacy pink underwear could have caused him so much pleasure or to be so aroused, for that matter. 

He, of all people, who didn’t give a damn about women; would barely give them a second glance… he, who was turned on by the hard abdominal muscles of the male body… by smooth hairless chests and tight muscular asses… Was Sasuke feminine? Maybe… but Sasuke was one hundred percent male just the same. 

Who knew his adorable baby brother could look so beautiful in a pink pair of panties?


End file.
